


血宫之行/A Trip to Blood Palace

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Dante买回来两个跳蛋。





	血宫之行/A Trip to Blood Palace

**Author's Note:**

> 大量道具play，少量（？）公开play，是个沙雕爽文。

 

 

 

Dante总觉得，他们回到人间之后的日子过于平常了。这倒不是说他有多么想念魔界歪瓜裂枣的恶魔们，而是Vergil——Vergil变得很不一样。

 

他们仍旧经常斗嘴、偶尔动手，Dante会在吵完架后的第二天把Vergil的书藏到厨房里，Vergil则会把他的毛巾扔进马桶。流血事件也一如既往地发生，其中掺杂着冷战和离家出走。事情总是以Dante去血宫找Vergil并陪他爬完一百层告结；或是Dante去Nero家蹭完饭后自己回来。

 

但确实有什么东西变了。某一个午后，他们一起在阳台上享受下午茶时光。Dante窝在躺椅里玩手机，Vergil在旁边午睡。红茶的蒸气与甜点的香甜萦绕在他们之间，阳光将这对兄弟的小腿晒得暖融融的。

 

在这一瞬，Dante意识到，Vergil很久没有对他散发杀气了。

 

他关掉手机上的成人网站，陷入深深的沉思。在他的记忆中，Vergil或许喜欢安静，但绝不甘于平静。上次他们和平相处——标准是阎魔刀和叛逆不捅要害——的最长记录是两个月，两个月后Vergil突然消失，再出现时差点拔出了魔剑Sparda。

 

Dante掐指一算，发觉两个月快要到了。经验告诉他，如果Vergil的心思不在杀他上，就一定在别的什么地方。

 

他忧心忡忡地将手机音量键按来按去，绝望地意识到，在安稳过头的人间，实在没有什么东西能引起Vergil的兴趣。哪怕前不久他们找到了血宫入口，那里的恶魔还是——用Vergil的话说——太不具备力量了。

 

“你再按那个东西的话，”Vergil闭着眼，突然开口，“我就没收它的力量源。”

 

Dante知道他哥哥说的是充电器。他不抱什么希望地将手机拿起来晃了晃，“你要不要也买个手机，Vergil？现在很方便，可以线上支付。像，呃，披萨外卖一样。”

 

“不。”Vergil给出了意料之中的回答。

 

“你可以用这个给Nero打电话。”Dante试着加码。

 

“楼下就有电话。”Vergil说。

 

Dante知道，接下来的facebook、手机游戏和海量色情影片也不会对事情有什么帮助。他换了个话题，问，“那，我们找时间去血宫？”

 

“可以。”Vergil这回同意了。Dante专心致志地盯着他，但后者甚至没有睁开眼。显然这个只能算某种饭后运动，甚至还没有他们上一次床消耗的热量多。

 

“那顺便考虑一起去酒吧？”Dante接着问，“或者蹦极？跳伞？除了再开一次魔界大门之外的别的刺激活动？”

 

Vergil终于睁开眼。他甚至站了起来，任凭阳光织成的毛毯从他腿上滑下。阎魔刀无声地出鞘，刀刃停在那块草莓蛋糕上方一寸。

 

“现在你还要继续打扰我睡觉吗？”他一字一顿地问。

 

“不，”Dante说，他飞快地把人质抢救到自己嘴里，“再也不会有噪音了，我保证。”

 

 

 

 

他们出发去血宫的前一夜，Dante神秘兮兮地把一个快递盒放在Vergil面前。Vergil一边擦拭阎魔刀一边看了一眼，没有第一时间在快递单上密密麻麻的字中找到重点。“什么东西？”他问。

 

“跳蛋。”Dante回答。

 

“那是什么？”Vergil问。他稍稍挑起一边眉毛以示好奇。

 

“前列腺按摩器。”Dante说。

 

Vergil沉默了片刻，接着，几根幻影剑扎了下去。Dante将包装盒抱在怀里，用身体接住了它们。

 

“等等，等等！”Dante说，他一边保护这个快递，一边努力不让血流到床单或地板等任何难以清理的东西上，“这是个挑战！”

 

Vergil用冷飕飕的眼神看他，“有时我真不敢相信我们是兄弟。”

 

“听我说，我知道血宫对你，对我们来说都不是什么难事儿。但如果加上这个呢？”Dante飞快地解释，“相当于高难版的血宫，不挑战一下吗？”

 

Vergil的神情还是硬邦邦的。他的幻影剑一直对准着Dante怀里那个邪恶的盒子，但后者把它抱得密不透风。在他把目光转向开着网购页面的手机之前，Dante再次开口了。“这是个比试！”他大喊。

 

幻影剑晃动了一下，消散了。

 

“说下去。”Vergil冷笑。

 

“这是个，公平的，积分游戏。”Dante一字一顿地说，并持续观察着兄长的表情，“我们都——一起——带着它，然后看谁打的层数多。”

 

Vergil给了他一个“怎么会有这么下流的事”的眼神，但没有立刻拒绝。Dante立刻知道有戏。果然，思索片刻后，Vergil问他，“这个和之前的积分一起算？”

 

去他妈的之前的积分。Dante想。他现在就想跟露出这种表情的Vergil做爱。但他总算没忘记自己策划这个闹剧的目的，回答得正经无比，“重新算怎么样？之前的当做平局。”

 

“好。”Vergil马上回答。他记得之前自己输了一分，在Dante想起这件事之前开始下一场比试最好不过。

 

事情比想象中顺利。Dante松了口气。看来这个跳蛋的宣传词还算贴切——“‘震动’你的无趣生活”。

 

 

 

 

第二天早晨，为了佩戴这两个小玩具，他们在浴室里消磨了几倍的时间。

 

“你说你读过说明了。”Vergil说。他的耐心濒临极限，甚至开始提前思考血宫第一层是什么恶魔。红蚂蚁？还是绿苍蝇？他漫无目的地想，能不能直接跳到黑骑士？他现在能杀几十个。

 

“已经很顺利了，”Dante说，他拒不承认自己根本懒得看说明书，“我不知道怎么固定……这是我第一次用无线的，它的遥控器怎么这么多按钮？”

 

其中一个跳蛋已经被塞进Vergil体内了，它细长而冰凉，相比快感，这东西更多地让人感觉怪异。在Dante尝试各种固定方式的这段时间里，它被反复推入又滑出了近十次，每次那个鼓胀的椭圆部分擦过前列腺时，Vergil都不自觉地绷紧身体。

 

“你能试着夹住它吗？”Dante一边问，一边回忆那张说明书被扔到哪儿了，“该死，我记得它说它自带固定功能。”

 

“我该把你的那个跳蛋塞进你脑子里。”Vergil咬牙切齿地说，“你的愚蠢一定把它固定得很好。”

 

“冷静，老哥。”Dante缩了缩脖子。他顶着Vergil要杀人的目光认真研究那个遥控器，终于按下其中一个键。Vergil皱起眉头，感觉到那个跳蛋不再往外滑了。

 

“很好，完美。”Dante为自己鼓掌，“对身体无害的粘性液体，在娱乐的智慧上，人类真是远超恶魔。”

 

Vergil弯下腰去捡他的裤子，这个动作使那个玩具以某种不轻不重的力道顶了顶他的敏感点。他发觉自己微微勃起了——幸好他们俩的风衣都足够长——但这个情形依旧让他感到别扭。

 

“现在出现了新问题，我这个怎么办？”Dante一边说，一边试着把另一个跳蛋卡在他的下腹，但那点体积可怜的粘液显然无法提供足够的摩擦力。“难道我也要塞到后面？”他苦恼地问，“我更想把第一次肛交经验给你啊，Vergil。”

 

“省省吧。”在他锲而不舍地尝试时，Vergil捏住了他的手腕。他的哥哥眯起眼看着他，“公平起见，该让我来决定你要怎么戴上它。”

 

Dante吸了一口凉气，立刻就勃起了。Vergil低头瞟了一眼他的阴茎，这轻飘飘的瞥视反而让他硬得更厉害。后者嘴角微微扬起，慢慢地、以惯常的优雅动作，解下了阎魔刀上的缎带。

 

“哦，不……”Dante喃喃道，“你作弊，我的天……半魔会精尽人亡吗？”

 

“我正准备换一根。”Vergil无视了Dante，“这根用得够久了。”

 

Dante几乎失去了语言能力。他口干舌燥地看着Vergil将那颗跳蛋和他的阴茎握在一起，然后将缎带一圈一圈地缠了上去。他的柱体在兄长的手中火热地跳动着，如果Vergil愿意多给一点刺激——比如摸一摸他的冠状沟或阴囊——他现在就能射出来。

 

但Vergil只是冷静地固定好了那个玩具，在他的囊袋下方打了个结。

 

“好好努力，弟弟。”他把控制Dante的那颗跳蛋的遥控器揣进风衣兜里，“比赛开始了。”

 

 

 

 

他们并肩走出Devil May Cry的大门时，看见门口停了一辆房车。从各种角度看去，那辆车都十分眼熟。

 

“那该不会是……”Dante用见鬼的语气说。

 

Vergil也罕见地语塞了。从车上跳下来的Nero证实了他们的猜想，接着，车窗被摇下来，Nico的笑脸出现在他们面前。

 

“嘿！”Nero冲他们招手，“我来问问你们去不去血宫。我自己一个人当然也能搞定，但如果——如果顺路，我可以让你们搭个顺风车。”

 

Dante转头，给了Vergil一个征询的眼神。他有理由相信，这场充满情趣意味的积分游戏大概会在他们爬到第五十层的时候变成激烈的性爱，而在七十层他们也许能再来一发。但和Nero同行意味着全都完了。

 

Vergil在心中挣扎了一会儿——他不想错过这个绝佳的在儿子面前展示力量的机会——而在自制力上，他自认远胜Dante。往好的方面想想，说不定他还能看到Dante在Nero面前出丑。

 

“是的。”最后他说，“我们也要去。”

 

“喔！”Nero拔高声调，喜悦之情溢于言表，“我会让你们看看我现在对魔人形态掌握得多好！”

 

Nico也笑起来，“欢迎上车，传奇恶魔猎人——们。”

 

Vergil的脚步顿了顿。Dante立刻捕捉到了这一幕，向他的下身投去了玩味的一瞥。“开始有感觉了？”他压低声音问。

 

Vergil摇摇头，他知道Dante还不理解“坐上Nico的车”这一件事意味着什么。

 

“享受你的旅途吧。”他回答。

 

 

 

 

 

 

起初，一切事物都在轨道上发展。Nero坐在副驾驶位，兴致勃勃地分享自己闯荡血宫的经验，Nico则有能力在他滔滔不绝的讲述中找到间隙与Dante搭话。

 

Dante靠在沙发上，一边翻阅他上次落在车上的杂志，一边用热情的语调回应枪械师和年轻的恶魔猎人；他就是有这个本事同时处理好所有人、所有对话、所有关系。在Vergil的记忆中，年轻的Dante更擅长用欠揍而非体贴的方式表达观点，是长久的人间生活改变了他吗？这改变不至于让Vergil羡慕，但他也不讨厌。

 

不过现在，他讨厌Dante毫不检点的坐姿；那家伙整个人陷进座位里，甚至把腿翘到了他这边，仿佛一个横在车厢中的大型路障。为了离那双鞋远点，Vergil不得不挑了个贴着沙发扶手的位置坐下。

 

借着杂志的遮挡，Dante得以用露骨的目光打量他的兄长。他知道，除开剧烈运动，坐姿是受到跳蛋刺激最强烈的姿势了——哪怕它还没有开启。但Vergil仍旧正襟危坐，裁剪合身的风衣将他的每一寸皮肤都包裹得严严实实，Dante什么端倪都看不出来。

 

“你知道吗，最近科学家在做恶魔的活体研究。”Nero说。从后视镜里，两位长辈能看见他对他们展示手机屏幕，“一些漏网的Empusa*什么的，攻击性不强，受过训练的普通人也能搞定。”

 

“如果不是愚人节玩笑，那还真是个勇气之举。”Dante说，他也摸出手机，打开twitter，“再怎么说，那些也是魔界生物。”

 

“是的，是的，”Nico叼着烟，一边含糊不清地讲话一边凑近Nero，后者熟练地为她点火，“但，传奇的恶魔猎人，你得知道，哪怕是梅菲斯特*，人类也能榨取价值。”

 

Nero把打火机扔回抽屉里，一边嫌弃地扇风，一边打开车窗透气。风将烟味送到Dante面前，他忙不迭用杂志将它们赶到Vergil那边。Vergil皱起眉，用和Nero如出一辙的动作挥了挥手。

 

“哇哦！”Nero把这一幕尽收眼底，“你们确实是家人！”

 

“嘿，女士，我有个问题。”Dante说，“你打算一直这么扭头和我们说话吗？还是这辆车有自动驾——”

 

由于修缮而坑坑洼洼的道路做出了抢答。他们的车辆高速冲过了一条减速带，它的车身高高扬起，前轮空转时发出锐利的噪音——在所有交通工具中，通常只有马能做出这个动作——然后重重地落在地面上。

 

三个半魔都被狠狠地颠了一下，Dante差点咬断自己的舌头。Nero抓着副驾驶的把手，发出一个无比接近“操”的感叹词，又因为某个大家都心知肚明的原因而吞回了后半段。

 

Vergil本以为作为V的经历能让他对这种“意外”从容面对，但他忘记的是，现在不会有Shadow用身体帮他维持平衡了。这个突如其来的颠簸让他本能地绷紧肌肉，那颗跳蛋顿时以同样的力道报复回来。

 

Vergil伸手扶住旁边的扶手，并努力放松了自己。现在那东西又回到没什么存在感的状态了。来自弟弟的火热目光如期而至，他睁开眼，与Dante四目相对。

 

Dante当然也不好过。其实，把一个没有开启震动的跳蛋摆在内裤里和不小心把可乐泼在裆部的感觉差不多，过一会儿你的身体就会习惯它；但那根缎带——那该死的丝绸——能轻而易举地摧毁你。现在Dante知道为什么丝绸用品会被归在性虐道具里了，那东西和光裸皮肤摩擦的触感让人想到羽毛、果冻、蘸满水的笔刷——以及一切能让人发疯的物品。

 

这对兄弟互相看了会儿，然后不约而同地移开了视线。为什么我们要玩这么愚蠢的游戏？他们同时想。

 

接下来，一连串的颠簸袭击了车辆。Vergil放缓自己的呼吸频率，尽量把注意力放在别的地方，比如Dante的臭脸、Nico手上的烟蒂、Nero的手机屏幕。这一招还算有效，那个玩具造成的影响被控制在了可忍耐范围内。

 

Dante不擅长这个。他把色情杂志盖在脸上，一边抽凉气一边把气撒在肆意破坏城市交通的Urizen身上。

 

在很长一段时间里，他们都陷入了沉默，只有作为罪魁祸首的驾驶员偶尔发出“呀吼”的快乐声音。两位年长者一个在放空自己，一个像是睡着了。这可真是奇怪，这两个人会为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事打得不可开交，却在这时候都偃旗息鼓。Nero想。但我才不会在耐性上输给他们。于是他也忍耐着胃部的不适，一言不发。

 

“要不要来点音乐？”最后是Nico打破了这场奇怪的角力，“别这么沉闷，伙计们，你们该尝尝在Qliphoth上开车的感觉。”

 

“不了，谢谢，我享受得够多了。”Nero立刻回答，“让他们俩体验一下就好。”

 

谢天谢地，那段要杀人的道路终于到了尽头，在一个几乎把人甩出车窗的急转弯后，车速变得平稳起来。伴随着轻快的音乐，谈话又开始了。

 

“所以，刚刚说到恶魔们。”Nero说，“你们一般怎么对付八十多层的那些Nobody*？混在里面的蚁后最烦了。”

 

这个话题总算不是Vergil的知识盲区了。他向后靠在沙发上，几乎是闲适地听着他们聊天。

 

“为什么不试试万能的皇家护卫呢。”Dante说。他把色情杂志拿了下来——除了头发稍显凌乱外，他看起来天衣无缝。但Vergil知道，他弟弟经受的折磨远超他。

 

“我不会像个蠢货一样用胳膊肘挡攻击。”Nero恼怒地说，他知道Dante在向他炫耀他华丽的战斗风格，“我可以用鬼手抓投。”

 

“主意不错，”Dante换了个姿势，坐得正经了些。这当然不是因为他终于意识到把脚搁在兄长身边有多么不礼貌，而是这个角度更方便用风衣遮挡某个部位，“如果你能攻击到要害——我是说蚁后的尾巴——或许能快速击杀它。”

 

“哦！是的。”Nero说着，看向后视镜，发现Vergil正在看他。一股蓬勃的、紧张的、期待的热流从他心中涌出来，他情不自禁地想要在父亲面前展现自己，“如果你的攻击足够有力，可以在它跃起时让它失去平衡。”他边说边盯着Vergil看，希望能从他冷淡的五官中拼凑出赞许，“从上而下劈斩它的头部也很有效，我是说，避开下颚与关节，直接攻击大脑。弹刀的时机也很重要，如果完美地弹开它的前肢，它会有短暂的后仰。”

 

这简直就是在卖弄了。但Vergil很满意，他甚至对年轻人短暂地露出一个浅淡的微笑。同时，那颗跳蛋以微弱的存在感提醒了他：注意点，你是个屁股里夹着东西跟儿子说话的父亲。

 

这使得那个笑容稍纵即逝。Vergil转而开始思考他昨晚为什么会像个疯子一样同意Dante的提议。

 

Nero——肉眼可见的——有些失望。他把话题转向Chaos*，“不过Chaos的冲锋真的很难办。”

 

“要不要试试拳套，”Dante朝他比划，“点火后的Barlog可以烧毁它们的刺。只要一拳，小伙子，就能破开它们的腹部，直接秒杀。”

 

“喔——”Nero发出长长的感叹音。虽然他很不想让Dante发现自己的羡慕，但，他妈的，那个拳套真的太帅了。

 

接下来，他们讨论起血宫中各种怪物的弱点、习性。随着目的地的接近，道路条件再次变差了，而Dante那些来自魔界的武器显然比路况更能吸引Nico。她滔滔不绝地向他询问各种细节，Dante耐着性子一一回答，并在中途不断要求把音乐开大声点。

 

而Vergil呢？他看戏一般靠在那儿，甚至单手支着额角，在Dante每一次难受地改变姿势时露出嘲笑的神情。

 

我那天真的老哥还不知道这东西的厉害。Dante想。今天我们谁都别想好过。他把手伸进兜里，摸到了那个遥控器。Vergil对此毫无警惕，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛在看向他时，仍旧盈满了毫不掩饰的自傲。Dante一边和前座的年轻人们说话，一边用拇指在那个按钮上来回摩擦，并没有立刻按下。他在反复品味Vergil的神情，像捕食者观察猎物。

 

当车辆再次行驶过某个凸凹不平的障碍物时，Dante打开了震动功能。

 

Vergil立刻就丢失了呼吸的节奏。他茫然地弓起身体，绷紧小腹，手臂不自觉抓紧了扶手——现在他感激自己挑选的位置。那颗跳蛋不再是人畜无害的玩具了，它以无机质特有的冷漠攻击着他，带来近乎残忍的快感。对这些情趣道具一无所知的Vergil试着反抗它，可他绞紧的肠道只让那玩具更猛烈地压迫着他的前列腺。然后他试着躲避，譬如小幅地夹紧双腿或是前倾身体，但那东西不偏不倚地按在敏感点上，像是要融化他的身体一般搅动着。

 

Dante把这一幕尽收眼底。他舔舔嘴唇，又换了个姿势来缓解下身的坚挺。当然，他那自尊心极高的、可怜的哥哥绝不会允许自己表现得像一个多动症患者的。Vergil只是强撑着承受，他咬着下唇，在每一次快感袭来时无声地做出吞咽的动作。他硬得厉害，但仍旧用尽自制力与这颗跳蛋对抗，试图让自己不要主动摆动腰部，或者是在内裤上摩擦已经开始流水的阴茎。

 

他徒劳又坚定的抵抗是那么引人遐思，在Dante眼中像是被咬住咽喉的、不断挣扎的鹿。如果车里没有别人，他现在就该冲过去，扯开Vergil的衣服，将他那渴求爱抚的身体从严实的服饰中解放出来。

 

“——你在发什么呆？”Nero的声音拉回了Dante的思绪，他发现自己也被快感煎熬得有些恍惚。与此同时，他意识到，跳蛋的马达声在音乐、人声以及车辆本身的噪音下，几乎微不可察。但，对半魔来说呢？

 

果然，Nero皱了皱眉。“什么声音？”他疑惑地问，“是不是这个破车又有哪里出问题了？”

 

Vergil也反应过来了。他立刻看向Dante，在那一瞬间，他眼中的杀意压过了蒸腾的欲望。Dante从他哥的表情里看到了一百根幻影剑插进自己屁股里的未来，他当机立断地关掉了开关。

 

“我倒觉得这车的质量简直无可比拟。”他说。Vergil也不再用那种眼神看他了。他们像是休战似的各自松了口气，Dante甚至抹了一把额头上并不存在的汗珠。

 

“谢谢夸奖！”Nico说。

 

“哦，是的，我就是这个意思。”Dante咕哝道，“不用谢。”

 

再又一个堪称滑翔的飞跃后，这辆给人带来无数惊喜的房车毫发无伤地停在了血宫门口。Vergil已经不能忍受这个交通工具了，他第一个站了起来，可跳蛋带来的可怕的酥麻还刻在他身体里，在他迈出第一步时暗算了他。Dante眼疾手快地伸手去扶，被一根幻影剑扎穿掌心。

 

Vergil以一个无可挑剔的优雅姿势站稳，给了Dante一个“等着瞧”的表情，头也不回地走了下去。

 

Dante把风衣拢紧了点，跟着跳下车。尽管他手上的伤口飞快地愈合着，Nero还是看到了。“你怎么了？”年轻人惊讶地问。

 

“我，呃，”Dante想了想，“我要求的。”

 

“什么？”Nero用“你该不会脑子也被扎了”的眼神看他，但Dante只是急切地追着Vergil跑走了。

 

“我们在一百层等你！”他甚至回头飞吻了一下，“爱你，甜心！”

 

 

 

 

在血宫的入口，Dante追上了Vergil。起初他以为Vergil是在等他，然后他意识到他哥哥不会有这么善良的时候的——他只是在研究那个遥控器。

 

当Dante靠近后，他问他，“这些按钮都是什么用？”

 

很好，看来Vergil也没有看说明书。Dante露出一个最为人畜无害的笑，“你先听我说，我为刚刚的事道歉，是我太冲动了。我觉得今天计划有变，我是说，当我们准备比这个的时候谁都没想到Nero也会来。也许我们可以……”他想了想，“找个地方把它们取下来。”

 

Vergil认真地听完后开口，“那么我就把所有的都按一次。”

 

“不，不不不，”Dante说，“我们都忍耐得够久了，不是吗？”

 

他不知道自己该不该告诉Vergil，从一开始，他就没准备戴着这个东西打完全程。跳蛋只是一种情趣，一个撩拨方式；所谓的比试也一样。他希望它们能带来新鲜感与乐趣，而不是真的演变成某种折磨。他更不想训练自己在勃起状态下打血宫的能力——说真的，这能力有半点用吗？

 

这只是个老套、俗气、幼稚又夹杂私心的把戏。Dante擅长这个，前几天他贷款买回来一把小提琴，一周前他从魔界搜刮到一株会结蓝魂魔石的树摆在客厅，刚回事务所时他清理出一间Vergil专用的书房，这两个月里他从没忘记说爱他。

 

毫无疑问，如果Vergil真的想走，这些把戏留不住他；但既然他还选择停留，Dante就希望他们的生活能更符合Vergil的预期。哦——他当然不知道Vergil喜欢怎样的生活，但他愿意孜孜不倦地尝试。

 

“所以……”在Dante沉浸在自我感动中时，Vergil说，“你认输了？”

 

Dante张了张嘴，又闭上。这句话把他的美好幻想打消得一干二净，他差一点就想回击，但还是堪堪忍住。“你更想听到怎样的答案呢，老哥？”他用一种近乎讨好的语气问。

 

Vergil打量了他一会儿，把目光移到那个遥控器上。“那么，我会享受我应得的胜利，”他说，仿佛Dante已经跪在地上求饶，“而你会品尝失败。”

 

然后他按了遥控器。

 

Dante发出一声痛苦的呻吟，捂着小腹蹲下去。他知道这是个多震跳蛋，但他哥按到了哪个键？在开启的瞬间，那股剧烈的刺激让他大脑都空白了几秒。更倒霉的是，Vergil把缎带绑得太紧了，完全勃起后，他的阴茎根部传来要被勒断的痛感，跳蛋则火上加油地贴着那根饱受折磨的老二震动。他几乎想就地脱下裤子，捏碎这颗跳蛋，用恶毒的语言讽刺Vergil的不解风情，然后操他。但他们都听见了Nero靠近的声音。

 

五秒后，这个玩具大发慈悲地停了。Dante摇摇晃晃地站起来，感觉自己像射精后一样虚弱。“现在你……”他喘着气说，接着又被一阵突如其来的震动打断。他再次蹲下去。好了，他知道他哥开的是什么功能了——震五秒停一秒。天杀的人类智慧。

 

Vergil居高临下地俯视着Dante，从这个角度，他能看见Dante遮掩不住的高高顶起的裤裆，也能听见他断断续续的呻吟。欣赏他人在快感与痛苦中煎熬真的那么快乐吗？Vergil觉得用阎魔刀捅Dante比用跳蛋玩弄他要有趣多了，但他恶劣的弟弟或许就喜欢这个。

 

“你们又在打架？”Nero喊，他远远看见他叔叔正毫无形象地蹲在地上，“别毁了这次家庭旅行，行吗，Vergil？”

 

Vergil关掉了震动——在面对Nero时，兄弟俩有某种共识——但这不代表他接受来自儿子的指控。“这是Dante应得的。”他用冷硬的语气辩解。

 

“操你！”Nero说，他大步走过来，之前在车上就萌生的委屈被放大成了愤怒，“今天除了恶魔，你们谁都不准打。”他瞪了他的父亲一眼，而Dante因为看起来过于可怜而逃脱了这份指责，“否则我就把你们都打一顿。”他开启魔人化，亮了亮自己的鬼手。

 

放在平时，Vergil也许很乐意给这个趾高气扬的小孩展示一下真正的力量，这也是他接受同行邀请的主要原因。但，刚刚Nero管这个叫“家庭旅行”。Vergil沉默了一会儿，最终只是向年轻人投去不赞同的一瞥，而非反驳他。

 

“你这个……”Dante终于站起来。头晕目眩的快感算是过去了，但过紧的缎带仍旧让他脑子里一扯一扯的疼。“你这个冷酷无情的恶魔。”他真情实感地对Vergil说。

 

“操，别那样说我爸。”Nero立刻转向他，“你也没好到哪儿去。”

 

“很好，再说一遍那个词，”Dante说，“下一把幻影剑一定扎的是你不是我。”

 

Nero在Vergil看不到的位置用鬼手朝Dante比中指，Dante则以鬼脸回敬。这场幼稚的争吵一直持续到血宫开启，以第一只Empusa的出现作结。恶魔的鲜血正式吹响了战斗的号角，他们默契地同时亮出武器。

 

“我会是第一个到达一百层的人。”Nero率先说。他用满蓄力的湛蓝玫瑰击飞了最近的红蚂蚁，再用连续的三红劈斩收割掉剩下的几个，然后挑衅地看向两位长辈，“谁来迎接挑战，嗯？”

 

Vergil没有答话，他只是径直走向下一关的入口。在不疾不徐的脚步声中，阎魔刀被推出一寸，又“叮”地收回去。接着，在他的背影消失后，那些Empusa片片碎裂。

 

Nero咬牙切齿地追上去。

 

Dante叹口气。“不等一等你们的观众吗？我还没来得及为你们高超的技巧鼓掌呢。”他对已经听不到的两个人说。现在他知道野战计划算是彻底泡汤了，如果这对父子执意要比试，他不可能找到机会与Vergil单独相处。这说明关于“如何在勃起状态打恶魔”的训练势在必行。乐观一点，Dante。他对自己说。你那追求刺激的老哥也许就喜欢这个。

 

前五十层几乎不能牵绊住三个半魔的脚步，他们摧枯拉朽地清理上去，Nero和Vergil齐头并进，Dante稍稍落后一些。——他当然会落后，那个该死的跳蛋一边用酥麻的摩擦让他硬挺，一边又在他动作过大时把他硌软。

 

“让我看看你的拳套，Dante！”第一只Chaos出现时，Nero回头冲他喊。

 

“下一次！”Dante用无懈可击的笑容回复道。Vergil丢过来一个“我知道原因”的眼神，步伐平稳地走进了下一关。这眼神同时激起了Dante的欲望和愤怒。看来Vergil是真的很想赢下这场比试，他哥哥似乎永远不能理解，胜负有时不是目的，而是手段。

 

六十一关前，Nero不得不去休息区补充他的机械手。Dante追上Vergil，看着他一边瞬移，一边用幻影剑和次元斩切割那五只Chaos。Dante原本不认同这种枯燥的、性冷淡的战斗方式，但他不得不承认，Vergil受到的来自跳蛋的影响一定比他小得多。

 

“我们还有商量余地吗？”Dante喊道。他仍然没敢用拳套，只是敷衍地用双枪和Chaos周旋，在它们冲锋时不断闪避。

 

“商量什么？”Vergil回头看了他一眼。一只Chaos从侧边扑上来，他闪现到Dante身边。一瞬间，他们贴得是那么近，Dante几乎以为自己会得到一个吻。但Vergil只是瞟了一眼他的下身，又回到了战场。

 

“让小孩做小孩的事，大人做大人的事。”Dante暗示道。刚刚Vergil的靠近比什么情趣道具都管用，他硬得更厉害了，缎带则尽职尽责地给予折磨。

 

Vergil皱起眉，收刀入鞘。最后一只Chaos在他脚边散落成红魂。“我不会被你劝降。”他严肃地说。

 

Dante绝望地意识到Vergil是认真的。他在他走向下一关之前打开了遥控器。“现在我宁愿让Nero那个小混蛋赢。”他用同样认真的语气回答。

 

Vergil笔挺的身形立刻晃动了一下。这次的震动来得比之前和缓，紧贴着敏感点的跳蛋浅浅地震动着，连带着快感也变得粘稠又迟钝，让人联想到到泡在热水中的放松与酥麻。Vergil很快站稳，并准备以牙还牙。然而就在他伸手去摸遥控器时，震动加强了。直肠内仿佛被一边填满一边搅拌，过多的快感很快扩散到整个下半身，让他小腿阵阵发软。而这依旧不是极限，几秒后，震动再次加快。

 

在Dante的注视下，他终于半跪下去，不得不靠阎魔刀支撑才不至于显得过于狼狈。那个玩具终于到达了它的最大档。震动的快感像是电流般噼噼啪啪地从后穴跳动到全身，幼兽一般的呜咽从他紧抿的唇缝中漏出。Vergil感觉到自己的性器在涌出前液，这几个小时里一直被跳蛋挑逗的身体终于濒临极限。只要再加上那么一点刺激，他就会在这儿射出来。

 

但Dante关掉了它。

 

“去死吧，Dante。”Vergil用堪称哽咽的声音说。他的话语中饱含情欲，像熟透的果实发出令人遐思的水声。

 

“是的，是的，我会的。”Dante说。他大着胆子靠近Vergil，后者闭着眼站起来，眼角染上了快感与痛苦掺杂的绯红。“为什么我们不在这儿停一停，享受生活呢？”传奇恶魔猎人用蛊惑的语气说，“脏活累活让Nero去干。”

 

Nero应声而来。他带着崭新的、昂贵的时停手出现在六十一层，并直接开启魔人化秒杀了一只Chaos。

 

“你们在搞什么？”在紧张的战斗中，这个小伙子依旧对两位长辈报以警惕的关注，就好像他的爸爸与叔叔在一起时除了打架，什么事都不会干。“你们答应过我今天不打了。”他用小学教师的口吻说。

 

Dante头也不回地比了个放心的手势，拉住转身要走的Vergil。“求你了，老哥，”他转用温情攻势循循善诱，“我认输，真的。”他现在可以闻到兄长身上情欲的味道了，他哥哥的阴茎一定也在长裤的束缚下坚硬难耐。

 

被Dante抓住手腕的瞬间，情欲再次席卷而来，但这次不是因为跳蛋。Vergil花了很大力气才忍住用幻影剑把Dante钉在地上的冲动。他不喜欢漫长到煎熬的前戏，不喜欢在公开场合失控，也不喜欢在战斗中分心。他们本可以正常地享受战斗，再正常地享受性爱，而不是像现在这样搞得一团糟。

 

原因就是他配合Dante玩了这个愚蠢的游戏。

 

可现在迁怒Dante又有什么用呢？当初没有拒绝的是他。Vergil只能选择威慑性地用刀鞘挥开Dante手，走向新的一关。他放弃和Dante讲道理了。只有今天，他对自己说，既然Dante喜欢，就让他玩个够。

 

他也打开了开关。

 

Dante发出夸张的吸气声，引得Nero不停地回头看他。“你今天打定主意要当累赘了吗，Dante？”年轻人问，“无敌的皇家护卫哪去了？”

 

“哦，消停点吧，小鬼。”Dante龇牙咧嘴地说。他捂着小腹蹲下来，无奈地看着那两个身影较劲般攀向更高的层数。Vergil用刀鞘打他时那强忍欲望的眼神和堪称调情的力道再次出现在他脑海里。我那闷骚的老哥一定乐在其中。他想。

 

父子间的战斗在一百层进入白热化。Nero坚称自己是第一名，Vergil则回以不屑一顾的眼神。理所当然的，他向他顽固的父亲发起了挑战。

 

伴随着某个不雅的动作，Nero开启了魔人化。“我们该堂堂正正地决战，老爸。”他的声音因为恶魔血脉的翻涌而变得低沉又充满压迫性，“亮出你的恶魔形态，让我看看谁才是更有力量的那个。”

 

Vergil将阎魔刀横在胸前，摆出次元斩的起手式。如果要赢下这场战斗，他当然也该魔人化——但那就代表着没有衣物来遮挡他的生理反应了。

 

“你看不起我？”Nero果然产生了误解，“你这个自大的混蛋！”

 

Dante气喘吁吁地赶到时，这场战斗已经进行了一段时间。他的目光立刻粘在了Vergil身上——他哥哥已经快败给情欲了，每一次用阎魔刀招架时，他的身体都在微不可察地颤抖。有时，他不得不用极限的闪避来躲开Nero的攻击，混杂着苦恼与欢愉的表情会短暂地取代冷漠。

 

这很诱人，没错，但也很不安全。

 

Dante来不及解释什么了，他冲上去用叛逆隔开两人，为此挨了鬼手的一巴掌和两把幻影剑。“等等！”他大喊，“我宣布你们并列第一！”

 

“不关你的事，Dante！”Nero冲他喊回去，“我就要赢了！”

 

“你就不能从你爸那儿学点别的吗！”Dante用更大的声音回击，“别忘了，除了恶魔，今天我们谁都不打！”

 

在Nero语塞的那几秒里，他回头抓住了Vergil的手。他清晰地看见他哥哥为此颤抖了一下，发出一声低喘。现在谁都不用再说什么了，Vergil用最后的理智划开空间，他们几乎是逃跑般冲进裂隙里，跌回卧室的床上。

 

“这刺激有点过头了，”Dante望着熟悉的天花板，喃喃说，“堪比再开一次魔界之门。”

 

Vergil就跌落在他身上，落地时的冲击让那颗跳蛋再次重重地碾上他的前列腺，使他发出一声无法压抑的动情呻吟。“你就该死在魔界之门前。”他一边解Dante的腰带一边说。这句话中的“死”字被咬得很重，听得出来每个词都出自真心。那丝微弱的、兄长特有的自持克制着他的动作，使他没有直接撕开Dante的裤子并把那团破布塞进他弟弟嘴里。

 

Dante更为急迫地回应着，尽管那个玩具还在他内裤里震动，他却没有余裕让Vergil关掉它。他们一边接吻，一边扯开那些碍事的衣物，一边想把自己勃起的下体送进对方手中。Dante得承认，Vergil很少对他表现出这样的渴求。他是否该感谢这颗跳蛋？

 

现在外裤和外衣都被褪得差不多了，Dante将手从Vergil的衬衣下摆伸进去，从兄长的腰胯爱抚到腿根。他们的胸膛撞在一起，阴茎隔着内裤互相磨蹭，Vergil的手指隔着濡湿的布料按在他隆起的胯部，那颗跳蛋在他掌心里依旧不知好歹地震动。

 

Dante觉得自己快被射精的欲望逼疯了，他一边热切地与Vergil唇舌交缠，一边帮他哥哥与衣物搏斗。说不好双胞胎的默契在这时是否起到了正面作用，有好几次他们的手指只是一边攥着布料，一边碰在一起。最后Dante几乎是牵引着Vergil的手褪下自己的内裤的，饱受折磨的阴茎立刻弹出来，被缎带勒了一路的柱体因为充血比往常更为敏感。Vergil也许该嘲笑自己兄弟那丢人的自制力，但他们谁都没有结束亲吻的意图，那些讽刺的单词便只能被揉碎在齿缝中。

 

Vergil分不清是Dante还是自己的手把两根阴茎并在一起撸动，被过久拖延的高潮在这时猛烈袭来。射精的快感让他唇舌发麻，失态的呻吟不受控制地从喉间往外冒，如同一连串蒸腾的气泡。这些气泡最终破碎在他们长久的深吻中，Vergil用颤抖的手还算准确地解开了那根缎带。他感觉到Dante也高潮了，他的孪生兄弟用几乎压断肋骨的力量拥抱他，并把精液射在他的胸膛、小腹上。

 

在接下来的几分钟里，他们谁都没有说话，只是急促地喘着气。温暖的满足感从下腹涌向全身，使大脑也心安理得地休憩起来。Dante看着Vergil，他的兄弟则以一模一样的蓝眼睛回望他。高潮后的Vergil眼中还带着水雾，双唇微微张开，几缕白发凌乱地散在额前。这太不真实了，却又该死的真实，说明他的兄弟正一点点被他拽入弱小的、感性的、无理取闹的人类世界。他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，这是刚刚接吻的姿势，而谁都懒得挪开。

 

最后Vergil先撑起身体，往床下看了一眼。Dante跟着坐起来，意识到他哥哥在找阎魔刀。之前跌落时，那把刀因为主人颤抖的双手而掉在床边。

 

Vergil确实——发自内心地——想要捅Dante一刀。他心中情绪翻涌，而用言语传达它们太过低效。但根据往常的经验，他们通常还会再来几发，所以他大可以等事后去浴室时再顺路捡刀。

 

“这像不像死里逃生？”Dante一边躺回床上一边说。现在没有跳蛋、恶魔、比试和讨人厌的小侄子了，他可以尽情地、轻松地开Vergil的玩笑。

 

“那我更希望你不要逃生。”Vergil回答。他确实有种紧张后的松懈感。这件事真的有那么值得紧张吗？他曾经干过的事哪一件不比“在儿子面前玩跳蛋”劲爆？但，就像人们常说的那样，他感觉心沉回了胸膛中，就好像有什么涌了进去，使它像满载的船只一般不再摇晃。

 

“听起来像是你准备把我丢下然后一个人传送走。”Dante说。然后他立刻意识到这句话里的古怪，并飞快补救，“我是说，把你那被跳蛋折磨的弟弟和血宫一百层的恶魔关在一起。”

 

操，我一点也不想说这个。Dante想。他当然希望留下Vergil，但是是用爱，用美好，用潜移默化的习惯，用难以忘怀的回忆（这次血宫之行，比如说）。过久的分离使他们都伤痕累累，而重逢后，他理应去治愈它们，而不是追责那些疤痕的始作俑者是对方还是生活。他从不向Vergil索求安全感，那听起来像是某种谴责或绑架。

 

可他还是说了，那句话就这么溜了出去。Dante只能亮出一个愚蠢又灿烂的笑容，他知道他哥哥并不擅长刺探别人隐藏的情绪。

 

Vergil回头看了Dante一眼，为这招牌傻笑露出一个稍显嫌弃的表情。他确实没有听出话外音。“我当然可以那么做。”他说。

 

这远远超出Dante想要的了，尽管他说这句话并不真的为了得到什么。他看着Verigl赤裸的脊背，坐起来拥抱了他。

 

这是休息够了的暗示。Vergil顺着他的力道躺下，Dante则压上去，将手探入兄长的臀缝。那个入口迫切又柔软地吞吃着他，Dante的手指几乎是被吮吸着陷入。他反应了一会儿才找到原因，“还在里面，嗯？”

 

“如果你只会说废话，就闭嘴。”Vergil恼怒地说。不应期过后，那个玩具又开始带来新一轮甜美的惩罚。“闭嘴，然后把它拿出来。”他要求道。

 

Dante认真地想了想，觉得接下来发生的事不会对半魔造成什么伤害。“不。”他底气十足地拒绝道。

 

然后他扶着阴茎，一点点进入了Vergil的身体。在没入了大半后，他感觉龟头顶到了什么东西。那颗跳蛋滑溜溜的，被紧窒的肠道捂得温热。固定用的黏合剂早被Vergil体内的液体稀释得七七八八了，Dante没费什么力气就把那个玩具又往里顶了一点。

 

Vergil发出一声惊喘，双腿夹紧了Dante的腰腹，腿根处显出清晰的、绷紧的肌肉纹理。Dante还在大无畏地往里推进，当他的囊袋终于贴上兄长的穴口时，跳蛋已经被顶入到乙状结肠。那个部位哪怕在同性性交时也鲜少被触碰，上次他们发现这个位置能带来快感还是因为Dante开了魔人。

 

“拿出去！”Vergil加重了语气。他攥着Dante贴着脖颈的那撮碎发，疼痛让这句话颤抖得仿佛哭泣。那个地方的黏膜太脆弱也太敏感了，稍稍被压迫就传来难以忍受的疼痛。Dante不仅没有照做，还又进出了一次。Vergil收紧手臂，抬高腰部想逃避进犯，却仍旧被再次侵入到最深处。他小幅地蜷缩身体，发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

 

“你会喜欢的。”Dante说，他显然和兄长想起了同一件事，“像上次一样。”

 

Vergil偏过头以示反驳，但Dante已经开始操他了。他的弟弟并没有刻意加重力度，但Vergil仍旧觉得自己濒临极限。那是用来感受快感的部位吗？还是过量的疼痛让身体将之理解为快感？但他确实在这一次次的顶弄中感到目眩。他不得不张着嘴不断喘气，任凭那些羞耻的音节往外倾泻，否则那过于尖锐的快感会榨干他肺部的每一寸空气。

 

当跳蛋再次被顶到尽头时，性爱的欢愉如同死亡一般攥紧他的心脏。他以为自己射精了，但那只是官能被刺激到极致时给予的反馈，而这几乎抽干了他所有力气。快感将他的脑子搅得一片空白，他甚至自暴自弃地想念起魔界来，在折磨人的手段上，恶魔比人类温和多了。

 

“你至少扯掉了我的十根头发。”Dante说。他恶趣味地在兄长的小腹上按了按，“你不该那么紧张，Vergil，我们有很多方法取出它，比如切开这儿。”

 

Vergil得刻意集中精力才能理解Dante的话，他的身体因为其中浓郁的暗示更加兴奋起来。这过量了，无论是痛苦、快乐，还是他对Dante展现出的渴求。“够了……”他用不再强硬的语气说。这句话几乎被抽插的水声和断断续续的呻吟盖过，但Dante听到了。

 

其实他很享受今天的Vergil，他哥哥把他夹得很紧，身体完全为他打开。而这个跳蛋确实很好地履行了助兴的职责，他们都比平常敏感得多，也许要不了多久就要交代第二发。

 

“就听你的，我亲爱的哥哥。”Dante说着，将自己退出去。他的阴茎头部在离开时发出一声水声，接着，一股淫液从穴口涌出，在床单上洇出一片湿痕。这宛如失禁的感觉太过羞耻，Vergil紧闭着眼，一边颤抖，一边怀着必死的决心去摸阎魔刀——摸了个空。他刚刚就该把刀捡回来的。

 

“放松点。”Dante一边忍笑一边安慰道。事实上，他哥哥已经被操透了，他的手指在进入肠道时没遇到半点阻碍。那颗跳蛋确实被顶得有些深，他花了点时间才找到它。Vergil不自觉地迎合他的手指，阴茎因为这个动作在小腹来回晃动。这一幕差点让Dante射在他体外。

 

刺激过头了。Dante第无数次想。他的手指勾上了跳蛋底部的细线，将它一点点往外拉，食髓知味的肠肉则坚定地挽留。Vergil觉得最后一点理智也跟这个玩具一起被拉走了，难以言喻的空虚席卷而来，但很快，Dante用阴茎填满了他。

 

“我爱你。”再次进入时，Dante说。

 

Vergil看着他，瞳孔因为快感而失神。Dante没有得到回应——理所当然的——但他哥哥确实放松了力道，像普通的人类一样抱着他。

 

“我爱你。”Dante又说了一次。他觉得自己有些哽咽，说不准是不是因为快感。他人类面的多愁善感总是出现得毫无征兆。

 

Vergil高潮了，这句告白像是浪潮冲刷过他，并且比一切催情用品都成效显著。第二次高潮来得更为彻底，没有被触碰的阴茎无法像之前那样畅快地射精，浓稠的精液只是从张开的铃口往外流，像是输精管的阀门只被拧开了一半。这次高潮太久了，他的肠道持续地痉挛，让Dante也射了出来。

 

“我还准备在这方面赢回来。”Dante用抱怨般的口吻说，但语气是显而易见的愉快。

 

Vergil还没有缓过来，高潮的时候，他觉得自己像是被什么东西淹过口鼻，几乎要永远地沉没其中。他的意识短暂地陷入空白，像是书籍被洗成白纸。然后他意识到这是爱。是爱让他沉溺其中。

 

他从没有机会培养感知爱的能力，更别谈释放它。可Dante是那么锲而不舍，他愿意将一千滴、一万滴水洒下去，哪怕它们大多被阻挡在风层之外，但只要有一滴落在土地上，人们就会抬起头，意识到下雨了。

 

而这滴雨将Vergil淋透了。他头一次发觉满溢的爱比满溢的痛苦更能催生泪水。他睁开眼看向Dante，那些眼泪、那些过量的爱堵塞在他喉头，想要蜂拥而出却不得门路。他的兄弟不明所以地凑过来亲他，脸上还挂着那个讨打的表情。Vergil深吸一口气，移开视线。

 

他会自己解决这个问题，而不是向Dante索求理解。

 

最后，在推搡了一会儿后，Vergil挣开了Dante的怀抱，赤着脚走向浴室，后者亦步亦趋地跟上去。路过阎魔刀时，Vergil弯腰把它捡起来，搁回刀架上。

 

“不把它放在别的地方？”Dante总是知道什么话题能最快得到兄长的回应——好的或坏的，“比如你亲爱的弟弟的身体里？”

 

“跳蛋更适合你。”Vergil头也不回地答道。

 

“哈，”Dante说，他仿佛抓到什么把柄一般得意地说，“所以你喜欢这个。”

 

Vergil打开花洒，一边往浴缸里放水，一边回头看Dante。“我讨厌这个，”他杀意凛然地说，“也讨厌你脑子里的黄色废料。”

 

出于对兄长的了解，Dante能分辨出前半句是真的，至于后半句——好吧，也是真的。

 

他夸张地做了个扁嘴的表情，像是卯足力气拍马屁却反而被降职的小员工。Vergil则专注地看着那个浴缸。水放满后，他开口了。“只有你会喜欢这个。”他说。

 

“什么？不。”Dante说，他一点也不想再挑战人类的情趣道具了。但他很快意识到了什么，“——我，天呐，Vergil，是的，我喜欢这个。”

 

Vergil给了他一个“我就知道”的表情，眉头皱起的程度介于杀意和嫌弃之间。

 

“瞧瞧我们做的都是些什么傻事。”Dante说。他朝Vergil走去，俯下身亲吻他的哥哥。“我们在做一样的傻事。”在厮磨的间隙，他轻声说。他想向Vergil解释些什么，但这似乎又谈不上是个误会。

 

“只有你。”Vergil回答，“我的傻弟弟。”

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 关于Nero：之后他追到事务所询问到底发生了什么，得到了一个来自Dante的写着“You are the one with power”的奖状。小伙子于是心满意足地被打发走了。很久以后他偶入Vergil的书房，发现他爸房里也挂着一样的奖状。


End file.
